Spock and His Secret Problem
by TurtleJustice
Summary: Spock has a problem and goes to McCoy to get some help, can he help Spock or will things just go completely wrong. Horrid summary, also I'm giving this a higher rating to be on the safe side and this is NON-slash.


Spock and His Secret Problem…

Note: This is the first chapter and since I don't have the second chapter ready it might be a while before I update or it could be just a few days... we shall see. Also I apologise for any grammatical errors that may appear and for the fact that the paragraphs may be hard to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the other things mentioned. Thank You.

* * *

It had been another long day in sick bay and I was exhausted so I decided to go straight to my room and just sleep… I kept yawning as I was walking down one of the many corridors on my way to my room. 'Snap out of it McCoy don't fall asleep before you even reach you room' as I was rounding the last corner to my room I suddenly felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks, just as I was about to start apologizing for not looking were I was going I saw who I had just run into. Spock of course, what else could go wrong… don't get me wrong I consider Spock to be one of my closest friends but I wasn't in the mood to hear how my behavior was 'highly illogical'. "Ah, Doctor it is most convenient that I happened to run into you. I was just at your room to see if you were there and seeing as you are not I was on my way to sick bay to try and find you… would now be a convenient time to disuse a matter of the up most importance with you?" I sighed who knows what this could be about but it seemed as though it was important so I said, "Very well then Spock but let's make this as brief as possible, I have a date with a pillow and I can't keep her waiting." He raised his eyebrow at this and said, "You have a date with what doctor?" I sighed again and looked up in what would normally be the direction of the sky, why can't he take a joke? "Never mind Spock, now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he looked around as though to make sure no one was there before continuing . "Could we speak in private?" "Very well." This just gets better and better…

When we arrived at my room which was the closest private place I could think of I looked at Spock expectantly as to say 'so what's so important'. "Doctor I have an important matter I would like to discuss with you but you must promise me that what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room." For once it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at this, what in the world could Spock be so secretive about. "Very well your secret is safe with me, the information will never leave this room." He nodded before continuing, "I think that there is something wrong with me doctor I seem to be displaying some strange symptoms…" This was getting stranger by the minute, "Why didn't you go to sick bay then?" The look on his face told me not to press the matter further so I asked him, "What kind of symptoms Spock?" Again he looked around as though to make sure the 'coast was clear', "I have been displaying symptoms of… emotion… I was watching an old episode of I Love Lucy as part of my study on the strange television programs that have run over the course of history and I felt this strange urge to…" he looked around before continuing on, "Laugh." By this point in time I myself was having a hard time resisting the urge to laugh. "Laugh you say… now this is serious. How long have you been displaying these symptoms?" Spock began to pace the room. "Nearly two weeks and it wasn't just I Love Lucy it was MASH… when I saw Hawkeye playing a practical joke on Major Winchester I nearly laughed, the urge was so strong that I could hardly contain myself and Doctor what if it happened while I was on the bridge what if I couldn't contain myself…" "Uhhu I see your point Spock were going to have to nip this in the bud so to speak, maybe if you started watching horror films instead you could counter balance the recent overload of comedy and thereby return to you old self." Spock actually seemed to contemplate this as a real solution to his problem because moments later he was saying, "Perhaps your right doctor it seems most logical." "Of course Spock I prescribe this to all of my patients that are feeling too happy and I have had a success rate of 95%." "Well doctor with such odds as that I should be back to my 'old self' as you call it in no time."

Kirk chose this time to walk into my room, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything gentlemen?" My smile was most defiantly ear to ear, "Not at all Jim, please come in I was just discussing something with our green blooded friend here and it would seem he has a bit of a problem and I just prescribed that he should watch some horror movies to counter balance it…" Now it was Jim's turn to raise his eyebrow, "Horror movies? What is his problem?" Spock gave me the dirtiest look I would have thought possible for a Vulcan as though to warn me not to say anything. "Doctor don't you remember your promise?" My smile grew even larger, if that is at all possible. "Now Spock I clearly remember my promise… I promised that your secret wouldn't leave this room and it's not going to… after all Jim is in this room and he won't let your secret leave this room now will you Jim?" He smiled at this, "Of course not Spock your secret will never leave this room… now Bones what is you diagnosis?" "Spock has been displaying symptoms of emotion, he keeps having this overwhelming urge to laugh, especially at I Love Lucy and MASH episodes and I prescribed a healthy dose of horror movies to counter balance any feelings of joy he may experience…" He tried to hide his smile at this, "That is an excellent idea Bones, but let's make sure we do this right after all we wouldn't want him reverting to his 'condition' again." I nodded at this and said, "Of course Captain we wouldn't want that, I'll make sure he does as he's told so there are no side effects." Spock raised his eyebrow at this, "Side effects doctor? What kind of side effects?" I smiled and said, "Side effects which could cause the opposite problem such as an overwhelming urge to hide under blankets and grab onto people next to you… you know displaying emotions like fear. And the last thing I want to do is sit up with you at night because you can't sleep." "Doctor if there is one thing which I can assure you it is the fact that I will not begin to display emotions of fear no matter what you have me watch."


End file.
